projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 41: The 101 Embryo Plan
Synopsis Shibuya After everyone is inside the Dragonturtle, Reiji leaves a message to the other Shinra divisions to clean up around here as they head into the rift above. When they arrive, they found themselves on a small, isolated island. Unfortunately, the Dragonturtle crashed into it and Urashima is doing repairs....and is in a bad mood at the moment. They notice what looks like a green orb of pure energy down below, but before they could check on it Sheath appears in the middle of the group. Just as they were about to attack, a giant mech appears and blows them all away. It was Nine Nine, the result of collecting the 99 chains spread across dimensions. Reiji and Xiaomu remember it almost immediately: He mentions the Tsukumo Project, which was a plan to ressurect Kyuju Kyu and fuse different worlds and dimensions together. The parts were scattered across dimensions and now the parts were coming together. Just then, the energy from the green thing was giving off a great amount of power! Dimensional distortions begin popping up everywhere, as enemies from different worlds begin appearing. Aragami, Stray Summoned Beasts, Bugged Data, even devils from Makai! Nelo Angleo tells them that Makai is starting to crumble apart, and that Mundus doesn't want that. Risen appear also, and Sheath starts absorbing energy from the green capsule...though KOS-MOS can't detect what kind of energy is being projected. They decide to smash the capsule and cut off Nine Nine's power source. Reiji is a bit puzzled however: up until now, they were following the 101 Embryo Plan so why was Nine Nine from the Tsukumo Project showing up now? It was obvious there was a missing piece of the puzzle...but what? Vajra is downed in defeat. Skeith explodes in defeat, hopefully for the last time. Nelo Angelo retreats for the last time, and Dante has a feeling he'll run into him again someday soon but Vergil thinks otherwise. As they reach the lower area, Vile appears. He says this is where he will finally destroy X as the worlds crumble around them. Zagi also appears along with Adephagos, and he has a similar reason with Yuri. Not only that, the Strom family makes their appearance too and they plan to use this island not only as a new base, to bring their leader Scumocide (Genocide) back from the dead with the dimensional power surrounding them. While Sheath doesn't mind the commotion, Reiji wonders if there was another factor involved in this but there was no point mulling over for now. Shtrom falls in defeat for the final time, and his kin soon followed. With Vile defeated, he says that there is a demon inside X as well and it will destroy him with or without his help before his final explosive end. But X replies by saying if there really is a demon, he will do everything in his power to stop it. Zagi was defeated again, but his body suddenly didn't feel like moving. He then ranted on then disappeared in a flash of light. Valkyrie thinks he fell into a crack in time and space, and his own blastia may have caused it. After breaking the capsule, Nine Nine's energy rapidly decreased. This presented the perfect opportunity to take it down. Nine Nine explodes, and Sheath with it. ....However, Reiji thought it went too smoothly. They may have had been fooled and didn't know it yet. Ouma used a new plan, then switches to the Tsukumo Project out of the blue. It just doesn't add up... After the fight, it got quiet....too quiet, the kind that makes them nervous. The green capsule did remind him of an egg somehow...but was it truly empty? Strategy: Until you crush the green capsule stay away from Nine Nine, as it will renew any damage it takes. Party Members Pair Units Ryu & Ken Chun-Li & Xiaoyu Dante & Vergil Chris & Jill Demitri & Morrigan X & Zero Hiryu & Hotsuma Akira & Kage Maru Ichiro & Erica Sakura & Gemini Kiryu & Majima Zephyr & Vashyron Jin & Kazuya Yuri & Flynn Ciel & Nana Kite & Haseo Reiji & Xiaomu KOS-MOS & Fiora Chrom & Lucina Solo Units Ingrid Phoenix & Maya Aty Axel Felicia Valkyrie Hibana Pai Captain Commando Leon Ryo Leanne Heihachi Natsu Alisa Ulala Segata June Estelle Enemies Fallen Ogretail x2 Fallen Gboro-Gboro x2 Fallen Kongou Vajra (Gear: Chimera Mane) Phantom Summoned Beast x4 Bugborn Gamma x3 Bug Queen Gamma x3 Skeith (Gear: Sora's Blades) Marionette (Green) x2 Marionette (Purple) x2 Q-Bee x2 Hell Wrath x4 Nelo Angelo (Gear: Summoned Swords) Risen (Sage) x3 Risen (Archer) x2 Akatana x4 Nine Nine (Gear: Ouma Ruby) Vile MK-II & Goliath Vile MK-II (Gear: Vile's Shield) Zagi (Gear: Demon's Seal) Hammer Golem x2 Egg Bear x2 Daybreaker x2 Nightbreaker x2 Shtrom Shtrom Jr. Druk Z x5 Items N/A Trivia * Mundus was the main antagonist of the first Devil May Cry, and the one Sparda sealed away prior to the events of the series. * Scumocide (Genocide) was the main anatagonist of Captain Commando. He was the leader of the Arch Criminal syndicate until the Commando Team took him down for good. Category:PXZ2 Chapter